Adieu
by Aeris444
Summary: Un one-shot tout triste. Yaoi!


Adieu  
Par Aeris

Disclaimers : Les personnages de « Harry Potter » ainsi que la trame scénaristique appartiennent à J.K. L'auteur de la présente histoire n'en tire aucun bénéfice matériel ou immatériel, et celle-ci n'a été écrite que pour le plaisir des fans de la série.

Genre(s): Romance, OOC, Yaoi, Slash, Deathfic, Mpreg

Couple(s): Draco/Harry

Rating : Yaoi

Remarque : Cette fic a été écrite suite à un événement personnel…C'est donc une « œuvre » un peu plus égoïste…Mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même…

Draco regardait Harry étendu sur le lit, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Il posa sa main sur celle du brun et fixa son visage. Ce n'était déjà plus vraiment Harry… Ses yeux verts, clos. Son sourire, effacé. Ses expressions, disparues. Une unique larme coula sur la joue du Serpentard.

Dracon détourna son regard. C'était si douloureux de voir son amour dans cet état. Il regarda un instant le globe de verre dont les medicomages se servaient pour surveiller l'état des malades. La lueur verte qui représentait la magie du Gryffondor faiblissait peur à peu depuis que Draco était arrivé.

Ce matin lorsqu'il avait appelé Ste Mangouste pour avoir des nouvelles de son compagnon, les médicomages lui avaient proposé de venir le voir immédiatement. Alors, Draco avait compris… C'était aujourd'hui qu'il lui dirait adieu.

Alors, maintenant, face à son unique amour, Draco attendait… Au fond de lui, brûlait encore la flamme de l'espoir…Cet espoir insensé que tout s'arrange, qu'un miracle se produise… Mais, il fallait être réaliste et les médicomages avaient été assez clairs… Depuis sa bataille et sa victoire face à Voldemort, les sorts de magie noire reçus par Harry l'affaiblissaient petit à petit et désormais, son corps mais aussi son esprit étaient devenus bien trop faibles pour se battre.

Mais Draco avait encore du mal à réaliser que l'homme étendu dans ces draps trop blancs était le même que celui avec qui il avait encore ri quelques jours auparavant. Tout était allé si vite. Le Serpentard se voyait encore dans le divan, la tête sur les genoux de son mari, en train de faire plein de projets, de lui répéter à quel point il l'aimait…Et Harry qui se moquait de son coté chochotte peu digne d'un représentant de la maison de Salazar… A l'évocation de ces souvenirs si récents mais déjà tellement lointains, de nouvelles larmes vinrent mouiller les joues de Draco.

Mais un son le ramena au présent…La magie de Harry faiblissait peu à peu…Draco reporta son attention sur la sphère…La lueur faiblissait puis semblait vouloir briller à nouveau avant de s'éteindre encore davantage…

Draco hésita un instant avant de poser sa main sur celle du Gryffondor…Il redouta de sentir la mort et le froid qui envahissait le corps de son aimé…Il redoutait de ne plus pouvoir renier la réalité de ce qu'il vivait… Et finalement, il garda sa main posée sur le bord du lit, sur ses draps rêches.

Un autre regard vers la sphère fit réaliser à Draco qu'à présent, la puissance magique de Harry avait atteint un niveau très bas…Cette fois, le jeune homme ne pouvait plus rien… Machinalement, il se leva et alla ouvrir les rideaux… La situation était assez triste ainsi, il n'avait pas besoin de rester dans le noir…Il revint ensuite s'asseoir et son regard voyagea à travers la pièce…

Mais lorsque des alarmes retentirent pour prévenir les médicomages que l'état d'Harry s'aggravait, Draco regarda à nouveau son époux. Il était si pâle…Ses yeux clos, son visage semblait éteint. Draco avait toujours adoré ses yeux…même lorsqu'ils étaient encore ennemis…Ce regard d'émeraude l'avait toujours troublé et aujourd'hui, il ne le verrait plus…

Les médicomages arrivèrent rapidement et l'un d'eux emporta la sphère. Un second se tourna vers Draco avec un regard condescendant. Le troisième murmura « On va vous laisser…Appeler-nous quand ce sera terminé ». Quand tout serait terminé… Simple phrase pour cacher une réalité bien trop dure…

De nouveau seul, Draco reporta toute son attention sur Harry, désirant tout à la fois graver son visage dans son esprit et oublier où il était et ce qui l'attendait…

Finalement, peu à peu, Harry le quitta, l'abandonna…Sa respiration ralentit jusqu'à s'arrêter…C'était fini…

Draco ne pleura pas immédiatement…Sa tristesse dépassait les larmes… Etrangement ses premières pensées se dirigèrent vers tout ce qui l'attendait après : prévenir leurs proches, s'occuper de la cérémonie, se retrouver seul chez lui…

Puis, peu à peu de bons souvenirs envahirent son esprit et c'est alors que les larmes se mirent à couler, sans retenue… Draco s'approcha du lit et se pencha vers le corps inerte d'Harry pour lui murmurer un dernier « je t'aime ».

Il ne voulait pas appeler les médicomages maintenant, il voulait encore rester seul avec Harry… Lui dire adieu…

Draco pleura encore longtemps, mais ses larmes finirent par se tarir… Il fallait partir maintenant… Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

Il regarda une dernière fois son unique amour et instinctivement ses mains se posèrent sur son ventre légèrement arrondi… Finalement, il verrait peut-être encore le regard d'émeraude qu'il aimait tant… Avant de partir, Harry lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau du monde…


End file.
